NS Series II  A Brick
by enRei
Summary: Stupid dobe, sulking teme and a brick. But not just any brick. It's a very special brick. To the teme, at least. Second part of "Nin Suckers" series.


_**A BRICK**_

SasuNaru

Fan Fic

Written by enslavedRei

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto and Co. belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, so it's kinda obvious they aren't mine.**

**Such a pity though, I'm sure the voices in my head would keep them entertained.**

_Phoenix: I'll say._

**Rei: Shut up.**

_Say teme…_

**..?..**

_What do you say we …_

**No.**

_But, Sasuke…!_

***glare***

_Bastard._

**Usuratonkachi.**

_TEMEEE!_

**Hn.**

_..._

_**(Look mommy, a butterfly!)**_

_**(That's nice, honey.)**_

…_.._

…

_Well, fine! Suit yourself! I'm gonna go ask Sakura-chan if she wants…_

**A brick.**

_What?_

**All I need is a brick to crack that denseness out of you.**

…_.. Wow, teme, that's a lot of stuff coming out of your mouth._

**A nice, solid, red brick.**

… _Never heard you say a full sentence before…_

…**it can be white… or grey…**

_Anyway, why would you need a brick?_

**Hn.**

_Are you back on speaking your bastard language?_

… **hn.**

_Ok. I see you and your imaginary brick would like some alone time._

**. . .**

_See you tomorrow bastard._

**Hn. Dobe.**

_**(Yo, gramps! Caught any fish today?)**_

_**(Sorry kiddo, no such luck.)**_

…

_Hey teme!_

**What?**

_I got you a present!_

***blush***

_See, I was passing by the stores last night, and remembered what we talked about yesterday…_

**You did?**

_Hey, I'm not that bad!_

…

_..Anyway, I decided to get you something you wanted this time, because I know you threw those ramen coupons I gave you last week._

**(Actually, I keep them storage in my journal)**

_You said something?_

**No.**

_So, there you have it!_

***blush***

***tearing paper***

***staring***

*****Kakashi chuckling in the back*****

**Naruto…**

_Hai?_

**You got me a brick?**

_Well, duh! You said you needed one yesterday, didn't you?_

***twitch***

_Sasuke? What's wrong?_

**CHIDORIII!**

_ITAAIIII!_

**#^#**

_Say teme…_

…**?**

_You wouldn't need any brick, would you?_

***sweat drop***

_I found a couple in my apartment this morning. Dunno how they got there…_

**Naruto…**

_Hm?_

**Shut up and kiss me already.**

_?_

_You bastard! What was that? Why did you attack me all of a sudden?_

**(Dammit, just a dream!)**

_And I even gave you a present!_

**Yeah, you gave me a brick.**

_Well, you said you needed one!_

**To pummel you, usuratonkachi!**

_Don't call me that, TEME!_

**You really are a dobe, you know that?**

_SASUKE!_

**How **_**short**_** is your attention span?**

_For your information, TEME, my attention span is good!_

**Oh, yeah? Why did I want a brick?**

_How should I know?_

**An idiot.**

_OY, Sasuke! Wanna go grab some ramen?_

…

_Is that glaring a 'yes'?_

…

_I suppose that's not rainbow behind you?_

…

_It looks like a lightning._

…

_OK, teme, now you're scaring me. I'll go before you decide to use that brick._

…

***tree exploded due to Sasuke staring at it***

**#^#**

You're an idiot.

_Wha, Shikamaru, you too?_

Yeah Naruto, real nice.

_Kiba?_

_Na…Na…Naruto-kun, that…that wasn't polite…_

_Hinata! Please, not you too! Tell me what I did wrong!_

If you don't see it for yourself, then you are an idiot.

… _Wow Shino, that had to be a longest sentence you ever said._

….

_SASUKE!_

**Dobe.**

_Teme!_

…**.**

_What are you doing?_

**Can't you see? I'm having some good time with my brick.**

_Um, Sasuke… Why is brick dressed in orange?_

_And why does it have blonde wig?_

…

_And… Are those whiskers?_

**O_o**

_Why are you feeding it with ramen?_

**Crap.**

_**And tea?**_

**You see Naruto…**

_Is this some kind of revenge?_

**No, listen…**

_Are you doing some voodoo magic with it?_

_I know I haven't been the best friend around, but…_

**No, believe me, you **_**have**_**.**

…_and that I always annoy you…_

**It's the 'friend' part that annoys me…**

…_but this is too much!_

_**You know what? It is!**_

_Huh, Sasuke?_

**Shut up, dobe!**

_Sa… MMMmmph…_

**Hn. That wasn't so bad, was it?**

*****_blush*_

_*punch*_

_*__**thud**__*_

**Stupid dobe.**

***looks at brick***

**Well, at least I got you… Until dobe comes back, that is.**

**#^#**

_*Somewhere far away from Sasuke*_

_Stupid teme._

_*blush*_

**Rei: Whoah, that was… exhaustingly stupid.**

Brick: … …. … …. …

**Sasuke: I agree.**

**Rei: You stupid brick! I created you!**

Brick: … … … ..

**Rei: I dunno what you just said, but… That was rude!**

**Sasuke: Not as half as you deserve.**

**Rei: WAAAAAH! PHOENIX!**

_Phoenix: Hai, Rei-chan?_

**Rei: That stuuuupid brick is saying nasty things about me!**

_Phoenix: Rei, don't you think you're overreacting? _

**Rei: Kick its but for me!**

_Phoenix: … You two are so immature._

Brick: … . ?

_Phoenix: Yes, I'm talking about you!_


End file.
